


a traitor among us

by kaguwuyasama



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us), they do be playin among us doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguwuyasama/pseuds/kaguwuyasama
Summary: It's just TOH but they're playing Among Us. That's it. Get off my back.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	a traitor among us

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i hAD TO OKAY?? LET ME HAVE THINGS.

Everyone's screen reads "EMERGENCY MEETING," red flames engulfing the background. Above it is a dark green character that appears to be slamming a red button.

"It's Gus," Willow says with just about the cheekiest grin anyone had ever seen. She puts down her scroll, propping her head up on her arm and staring at Gus from across the coffee table.

"What? Why me?" he responds, clearly surprised.

"Well, first, and most importantly, you didn't die in the first round. Also, you've been trailing me for a solid minute."

"She's got you there," Luz chimes in from her spot on the couch, where her head rested in Amity's lap.

"I was just pairing up because I didn't want to get killed!" Gus says defensively, "Lilith, weren't you there when I did medbay scan?"

"Yes, I saw him," she relplies with a thumbs up as she sits, perched on the arm rest of the couch.

"See?“ Gus squeaks, gesturing to Lilith.

"Hold on there, buddy." Eda interupts from between Gus and Willow. "Lilith has been acting pretty suspicious too."

"Edalyn! What would ever make you say that?"

"You're still walking around completing your 'tasks' when you'd usually be finished and making fun of someone for their inefficiency right about now."

"It's because Boscha has been following me around this entire game!"

And so it begins. Incoherent screaming mixed with fabricated arguments, absurd curses, and what everyone is pretty sure are literal knives go flying all over the room, coming from everyone except Luz and Amity.

Boscha is arguing with Willow, a questionably red tint on her pink face. Viney and Emira are off making out in a corner while Edric nods at her with a knowing smile (despite them having been together for four years already). Eda seems to be having a one-sided conversation with Lilith, who simply rolls her eyes and calmly responds to everything Eda screeches at her.

Of course, Luz and Amity find this scene absolutely hilarious at first, but soon enough, it becomes too much, even for Luz, who had, at some point, covered her ears and buried her head in Amity's stomach.

Amity puts her hands over Luz's before yelling, "Everyone shut the fuck up!"

The room goes silent, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Let's just... vote out Gus and act like a normal, civilized family for literally five seconds," she says, irritated. Emira, who's on the other side of the room, could have sworn she saw Amity's eye twitch.

"Yeah. You guys are gonna wake up King!" Eda complains, pointing to her hair (which nobody seems to question, especially after six years of knowing both of them).

"While I absolutely agree, Mrs. Noceda," Luz interjects from below, "when have we ever been normal? Or civilized, for that matter."

"Can it and vote before you end up sleeping on the couch again tonight."

"Love you, too!" Luz snickers.

Everyone votes for Gus, even himself, who had completely given up and slammed his head into the table in front of him. They all watch as his small blue character is shot into space, the text slowly showing up on screen, saying, "GusAintSus was not An Impostor."

"I told you," Gus mumbles with a pout.

They continue playing. At this point, five people have been either killed or voted out, leaving Luz, Amity, Lilith, Edric, and Willow.

Another emergency meeting is called, this time by light green, a.k.a Amity.

"I think I know who it is," she says with confidence.

"Who is it then?" Emira asks.

"Lilith," she replies, and before anyone can object, she continues, "Boscha's giving her the death glare right now and she was murdered in the last round. There's not much else to be said."

"Well aren't you quite the petty bastard," Lilith says, glaring back at Boscha.

"Petty and proud, you middle-aged fossil," Boscha spits.

Lilith only closes her eyes and inhales at this, thinking to herself, "I am not going to kill a child. I am not going to kill a child. I am not going to kill a child."

They vote and, sure enough, she's an impostor, which leaves them with three crewmates and another impostor.

The next round, Amity's body is found in the cafeteria, which they then decide would completely rule out Luz, who doesn't have the heart to kill anyone in the first place, especially Amity. She'll usually kill someone first round and then apologize out loud, giving herself away. Though there's still no solid evidence on anyone else, so they skip vote.

There are two people and one impostor. Never good. Willow, who has completed her tasks and is waiting for everyone else to finish, is hiding in the upper left corner of navigation when someone jumps out of the vents and snaps her neck.

"Luz!" Willow squeals, "I was not expecting that."

"Good. That's kind of the whole point," Luz chuckles. She looks up at Amity's disappointed expression and feels a slight twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. "Aww, lo siento, mi amor. I won't do it again, I promise. Maybe."

Amity shakes her head with a smiles and leans down to kiss her wife. "Works for me."

"Ugh, get a room, ya nasties," Boscha gags next to them, resulting in a silent middle finger from Amity and a laugh from Luz. "Seriously, though, Luz. What was that about? I'm almost impressed."

"Thanks! That's, like, the nicest thing you've ever said to me. But, yeah, I spent the entirety of my night yesterday studying Among Us strategies because I never Luz," she explains, emphasizing the last part.

"I can't believe you can just say these things and not realize why I make you sleep on the couch," Amity scoffs.

"Hey, you signed up for my obliviousness when you started crushing on me in ninth grade. That's on you."

"And you signed up for my criticism when you told me you liked me back."

Boscha groans, ready to throw up from how cute these people are. "And I don't want any part in either of those. Can you guys please take this somewhere else?"

"No! We live here," Luz says, kicking Boscha lightly in the thigh.

"Ugh, whatever," she replies, checking her phone and getting up off of the couch. "My parents need me at their place in like five anyway. See you back home, Willow."

Boscha waves wihout looking back and walks out. 

Luz looks around the room. "Anyone up for another round?"


End file.
